Everlasting Friendships and the Secret
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: My friend and I got this idea for this story. We don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in this story. I wrote it when I was like 13 so it's a lil crappy.


Ever Lasting Friendship and The Secret  
  
Serena was running home from school when she ran into here best  
friends Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina. They were all were walking together  
until Amy said "I have to get to my computer class or I'll be late.  
Lita and Mina also went home. Then Serena said, " Hey Raye you too  
better get home before Grandpa yells at you and uses the "evil  
spirits" on you."  
  
Raye responded, "You better run because I'm going to kill you for what you just said..." while she said this she had Serena by her pigtails and was pulling very hard... Raye continued, " Now take that back before I pull your meatballs off your head!!!!!!!!"  
  
" O.K. I give up, I take it back" but Raye wouldn't get off. "Raye get off of me I was just kidding, " said Serena. Then out of now where came a familiar laugh to them. When they looked up they saw Wiseman and his new wife Wisewoman, but the laugh wasn't their laugh it was the laugh of the Millennium Falcon, (just kidding) it was the laugh of the one the only Emerald. "Oh, no it is the hyena!" said Raye and Serena together. Wisewoman said, " Be prepared to meet your doom" Serena yelled for Raye to run but it was to late Emerald had Raye in her grasp. "Serena, don't give up I believe in you," said Raye as Emerald was taking Ray away from Serena. " Where is she taking Raye?!" Usagi yelled to Wiseman and Wisewoman. They replied " Why, back to the Negaverse of course. She is going to be a great allie to us." Serena got very angry and yelled "Cosmic Moon Power Make-Up." But what Serena didn't know was that Ray got free from Emerald's grasp. When she got to Serena, who is now Sailor Moon, the other scouts had arrived but the other scouts weren't fighting with Sailor Moon, they were fighting against her.  
  
Raye transformed into Sailor Mars, and threw a Flame Sniper at Wisewoman and her husband. " Sailor Mars how did you get free?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Sailor Moon now isn't the right time to ask that," replied Sailor Mars. She continued, " Now lets kick some Negaverse butt!"  
  
"All right, Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!!" yelled Sailor Moon. " What!  
My attack didn't work, that's impossible."  
  
" Sailor Moon, how good it is to see you again for the last time." Said the Evil Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Now I will distroy you and your planet." Yelled Wiseman. He continued, " Now finish her and her friend off." The evil Tuxedo Mask threw a rose hit Sailor Moon in the heart. Then he started to throw a rose at Sailor Mars when a ray of pink light sounded the evil Tuxedo Mask.  
  
" Tuxedo Mask, look what you are doing this not like you at all. You're not the real Tuxedo Mask I know, look inside your..." Raye started to say but before she could finish she too was hit by a rose in the heart.  
  
" Raye!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to get you for this Darien even if I have to kill you!!!!!" yelled Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stood up and yelled, " Cosmic Moon Power!" and the Silver Imperial Crystal came out of her locket. It took all of her energy but she brought Darien and the rest of the scouts back to her side. The only one she couldn't save was Sailor Mars. None of the other scouts new that Raye had died, or what Darien did to her or Raye.  
  
Serena was at the temple when Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien came in. " Serena are you all right you seem upset?" asked Darien. Serena just ignored him and stood up to leave. Then when she saw her daughters Rini and Chibi-Chibi she ran out of the room crying because looking at them reminded her of her and Raye when they were young around their ages how the said they would be together forever. " Mommy, what's wrong are you mad at us? Or is it just that Raye is gone?" asked Rini and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
" No I'm fine just looking at you two reminds me of how me and Raye said the first day we met that we would always be together. Serena continued "Now that was impossible because of Darien.  
  
" Mommy what did Daddy do?" asked Chibi-Chibi. Serena yelled with tears in her eyes, " He is not your father! Now go away!"  
  
Chibi-Chbi ran out of the room and was yelling "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Daaaaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyy mommy yelled at me." Amy, Lita, and Mina came running to see what was wrong, and to try to calm her down so that her Star beam wouldn't appear.  
  
" Chibi-Chibi what's wrong?" asked Amy  
  
" Mommy yelled at me and said that Darien isn't my daddy." answered Chibi- Chibi  
  
Mina said, " Your mother is going through a tough time. I'm sure she didn't mean it." She continued "why don't you and Rini come and stay at my house tonight, would you like that."  
  
" I would like that a lot because Serena just smacked me I think you better get Andrew in there fast or she will have a melt down!" suggested Rini.  
  
Chibi-Chibi said, "I would like it to, if you don't mined me there."  
  
" O.K. lets go, oh, first let me talk to you mom real quick." Mina said. Mina went into Serena's room. "Serena, are you going to be all right, because me and the others are leaving, do want me to stay?"  
  
Serena replied " No, Mina that's all right you go home I'll be fine. Just one of you take the girls home for me."  
  
" I'm going to take them home and I'll take good care of them. Just promise me one thing, that you will call me if you need someone to talk to." But Serena had fallen asleep so Mina left along with every one else.  
  
The next day bright and early Darien came in Serena's room and said, " Good morning Serena. How are you?"  
  
Serena said actually yelled, " Darien get out I never want to see you again! You killed my best friend and I never will forgive you for that. NOW GET OUT !!!!!!!!" During this Mina came back with Andrew.  
  
Mina heard Serena yell and ran into her room and saw Darien holding  
her down. Serena was screaming and trying to get free from his grip.  
But Darien was too strong for her. Mina was trying to get Darien off  
but she needed help. Mina yelled " Andrew help me." Andrew came in and  
got Darien off but got hurt while trying.  
  
" Darien what are trying to do? You could have killed her!" yelled Mina. Then Darien's eyes turned red and he disappeared. Mina had to contact the others. " You guys meet me at the temple and hurry." In a flash the others were there and Mina told them what had happened.  
" It sounds like Darien is on the dark side again." Replied Amy. "We  
have to get him back on our side." Said Serena. " Oh no you don't you are staying right here, I'm not going to take a chance on loose you again you are staying here and that is final." Said Andrew.  
  
" Andrew, I know how you feel but Darien needs my help. I have to help him, or I could loose him forever." Serena replied. Lita, Amy, and Mina were amazed because a minute ago Serena was yelling at Darien to get out, and that she never wanted to see him again.  
  
" I don't care about Darien! All I care about is you and our daughter. Now that is the end of the discussion. YOU ARE STAYING IN HERE!!!!" yelled Andrew.  
  
Serena had never heard Andrew yell like that especially at her. Serena was surprised and mad because Andrew had no right to keep her from her only love. So she said, " Andrew, no matter what you can't stop me."  
  
" Serena, Andrew is right, you are to weak to help us I promise you that we will bring him back with us." Said Amy, Lita, and Mina. Then Amy, Lita, Mina, and Andrew left to get Darien back.  
  
After they left Serena tried to get out of her room but Andrew had locked the door. Then she finally got out through the window. As she was running Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon got to Darien first and as he was telling her that she was going to die she threw a Moon Spiral Heart Attack at him. The attack worked it hit Darien, but it didn't do any damage it only made him angrier at her. Then Darien threw a bunch of roses at her and they hit her right in the heart this time she couldn't get up to fight back. Serena was just lying there and the she heard an Oak Revolution attack and she blacked out.  
  
Then Serena heard a familiar voice, there in front of her she saw Raye. Raye said to her, " Serena you have been a great friend to me and I'll always be there for you but you have to get on with your life. I now that you miss me and want me back but there is nothing you can do to change what has happened. I'll never forget our friendship, and you won't either if you keep our friendship with you always you and I will together always."  
  
Then Raye disappeared and Serena woke up and she saw Andrew standing above her. When he saw that she was awake instead of asking her if she was O.K. he started to yell at her. Andrew was yelling, " Serena didn't I tell you to stay home?....."  
  
Serena cut in, " Yes but I had..."  
  
Andrew cut her off , "..... I don't care what you had to do. You almost died and I almost lost you do you understand me? Do you know how frightened I was when I saw you laying there on the ground dying?"  
  
Serena jumped in, " No, I don't know how upset you are but you don't have to yell at me!" Serena yelled as she was crying." Andrew continued, "Don't give me that act you are never leaving here unless one of the scouts or me is with you! Is that clear, Serena?"  
  
" ANDREW, GET OUT NOW! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT NOW GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
Andrew left and said through the door "I'm sorry I have to do this  
Serena." Then Serena heard the door lock. And Andrew left the temple.  
Serena got so mad at Andrew that she tore up the scrapbook that her  
and Raye had made together.  
  
Serena sat down on her bed a started to cry, she was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. Serena was starting to gag and gasp for air. Rini was walking passed her room and heard her having trouble breathing and ran to call one of the scouts.  
  
" Hello, Anderson residence." Amy said when she answered the phone.  
  
" Amy, I need you to get over here a quick as you can something is wrong with Serena. I think she is having trouble breathing. The door is locked too." Rini said in a panic.  
  
" Rini try and get her door unlocked and I'll be there as soon as I can." Amy replied. In no time Amy, Lita, and Mina were in the temple trying to get Serena's door opened. When they finally got it opened Serena was on the floor and she was hardly breathing. Amy ran to call 911.  
  
Serena said, "Prince Darien I need you." The scouts looked at each other and shrugged figuring that she had hit her head when she fell. Mean while Darien, still on the Negaverse, heard Serena's plead hearing how much pain she was in Darien's heart started to ache for her then when he looked down and instead of seeing a black rose he saw a red rose and new that he had to go help Serena.  
  
When he got to the temple he ran to Serena's room. He knelt down next to Serena and said to her, " Princess Serenity please wake up you have to make it through, just think of our daughter Princess Rini. You have to make it, you just have to."  
  
Then there was a flash of light and Raye's ghost showed up and said, " Don't worry she will be O.K. remember she is the princess of the moon and can pull through any thing. Then Raye waved her hand over Serena and Serena turned into Neo-Queen Serenity. All the scouts were confused because they had no idea that Serena was the princess of the moon.  
  
Lita asked Raye if Serena was going to be O.K. but Raye had already  
left. A few minutes later Serena woke-up but she couldn't get up  
because she was still sore from when her heart was pierced with the  
roses. Darien was so happy that he hugged her and wouldn't let go  
Lita, Amy, and Mina had to pull him off of her so that she could  
breathe.  
  
That night Darien stayed with Serena and after she fell asleep Darien said, " Raye where ever you are I want to thank you for saving Serena."  
  
Then Raye's ghost appeared in front of him and said, " Darien, I have healed the princess and I want you two to be happy but I will never be able to see you two get married because of you. You killed me Darien and for that you will die.  
  
Just as Raye started to attack Darien Serena was in front of him and said, " Raye, stop it right now you are just mad and you are being a real pain, he thanked you for saving me and I thank you too. So stop right now you are acting foolish."  
  
" Serena step out of the way this is between me and your lover boy. So move out of the way!" yelled Raye.  
  
" Princess just step aside I handle it you are weak you need to rest." Darien said to Serena.  
  
" Darien are you sure? I mean you are weak yourself..." Serena replied.  
  
" I'm fine just go lay down." Darien cut in.  
  
Serena continued, " All right I'll just go get a drink." But as soon as she left the room she transformed herself into Sailor Moon. She transformed just in time to because she heard Raye yell like Serena did when Darien was going to throw at rose at her. Serena ran into the room and saw a bunch of roses heading for Raye. Serena jumped in front of Raye and pushed her out of the way, the roses hit Serena. She yelled in pain and Darien ran to help her but as soon as he got close to her Raye threw a Flame Sniper but Sailor Moon stood up to protect Darien and the arrow made of flame went into her heart.  
  
Darien yelled, " Serena, no! Why did you do that?"  
  
" Darien, I did it to protect you because I love you." Serena replied.  
  
" Then why did you jump in font of Raye?" he asked.  
  
She replied, " I did that because I couldn't stand to see the rose hit her again and to prove that our love for each other was everlasting." Then Serena blacked out again and this time the next day she wouldn't wake up.  
  
When Darien told everyone what had happened. Everyone was very up set, but no one told Rini until about two weeks after Serena died. Rini, who didn't take the news very well, was so up set that her Moonbeam appeared. When it appears it usually sends out a bad amount of energy but this time something weird happened, all of her energy had awaken her mother/Serena. Everyone was so happy then through the door came Raye as a human again. Darien was surprised to see them.  
  
He asked them, " How are guys alive again, I mean you guys died and are back now. How did that happen?"  
  
Serena and Raye replied, " It was the power of everlasting friendship  
and the love from you guys that helped us get back."  
  
"One thing that we aren't clear about is how come you asked for Prince Darien and Darien called you Princess Serenity?" asked Amy, Lita, and Mina.  
  
Serena answered them, " Don't you guys remember being princesses of the planets"  
  
They answered, " We're sorry we don't remember any thing about that."  
  
Serena said to them, "We are all princesses. I'm the princess of the Moon; Raye is the princess of Mars, Mina you are the princess of Venus, Lita you are the princess of the plant Jupiter, and Amy you are the princess of the planet Mercury."  
  
The next week all the scouts became regular teenagers again, and that same week Darien and Serena got married, Raye married Chad (finally), and Lita married Andrew but those are other stories. 


End file.
